Question: What is the value of ${{y}}?$ $8\times{{y}} = 64$ ${{y}} = ~$
We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}} = {\text{ total}}$ We have $8$ groups. What is the ${\text{size of each group}}$, when we have a total of ${64}$ ? Each group would have $8$. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $8\times 8 = {64}$ ${{y}} = {8}$